Cold winter's night
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Reupload Soul bond Fremione . Hermione misses her husband so much. with the help of George she goes back and saves him. but how does that change the timeline. There Is also George/Seamus. I wrote this before but I wanted to redo it to make the chapters longer. plus chrome messed up my chapters. Rating for later chapters. Better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Winter's Night**

 **Chapter one**

On a cold winters night all was calm and happy for everyone all around. All except one. That would be me Hermione Granger. Today is six months since the final battle. Everyone around me is excited and the happiest that I've ever seen them. But for me it marks the six month mark of when my husband was taken from me. He was killed in the final battle. Right after our twin daughters were born. I've wished every day since that dreadful day that he was still here with me and our kids.

I was pulled suddenly out of my thoughts by the sound of knocking at my door. I went to open it and there stood George Weasley. My husband's twin and godfather to our girls. "Mia, you okay?" George asked coming into the apartment. We lived in the apartment above the shop. George lived above us so that he could keep an eye on us and the girls adored him. By far he was their favorite uncle.

"Not really. I'm having another bad day." I said as tears formed in my eyes there was another knock at my door which George answered and there stood one of my good friends and my daughters other godfather, Seamus Finnigan. Not to mention he was George's fiancée. I feel like this was planned and that something was up. "Guys what's going on?" I ask as I took a step towards the two. "Well George had something for you. And thought so you don't worry about the twins I would come and babysit them while you're out."Seamus said and George nodded in agreement.

" I know it's a bad day, but do you want to go out to the grave to see him?" George asked as I nodded as we got our winter gear on. "Good luck watching the girls and the store." I said to Seamus right before we apparated to Hogsmeade just a few blocks from where he was buried.

"Georgie, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked hoping to get him to tell me before we go to the grave. Unfortunately, with no such luck on my end at least. "Mia, be patient I'll tell you when we get there." George said as the snow continued to fall. It reminded me of the first Christmas after Fred and I were married. Though technically it was a soul bond, but that summer we had a real ceremony. It was beautiful and romantic.

When we were a few rows away George started to say something. "Mia, if you could go back and save Fred would you?"George asked waiting patiently for my answer as we continued to walk. Him saying that almost stopped me dead in my tracks. As I thought of my answer we arrived at the grave. "To be honest I've thought about this a lot and I've come to the conclusion that if the opportunity came up and that it was possible I would save him in a heartbeat. Especially since I know he would love to see our girls grow up and threaten any boyfriends that might come to take them away." I said sadly looking down at the grave and my tears fell on the fresh snow. "Mia there is a way that you can, but you have to be open-minded."George said as he gathered some of the snow that the tears had covered into a vial.

"Do you still have your time-turner?" George asked with a smile. I knew that he was up to something but I had a feeling I was going to like it. "Of course, I never take it off. But why did you need the snow with my tears in it?" I asked as I handed the necklace over to him. "Because it can send you back to the moment you and Fred fell for each other and change not only his untimely death and several others as well if my estimation is correct. But there is a catch." George said. "What is the catch?" I asked. "We need to combine the sand in the time turned with the snow. But to do that we need to break it and get the sand out." George said as if he was asking for permission which he kind of was.

"George do what you have to do. Just as long as it brings my family back together I don't care what you have to do. I just want my husband back. So do it today." I said as George smashed the necklace in his hands and deposited the gold powder into the vial with the snow.

"You need to drink this and you're mind will be transported back. Seek me out the past me and he or me. I'm not sure which will do the best to help. Just make sure the two of you HAVE my two favorite goddaughters." George said handing me the vial and I chugged it in one gulp. Right before I blacked out which I assumed was my mind traveling back. But it felt like I was becoming one for the first time in months. It was taking me to Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

A/n : I know they don't meet Luna till fifth year but I did this for a reason and I think that she was always there in the background anyway.

When I woke up I was a fourth year. A few weeks after the first task. Which surprised me to say the least because; I didn't think I fell for him until the summer before my fifth year. I also didn't think that he fell for me that soon. It was also very early in my fourth year I'd say just after my 15th Birthday. As requested I sought out George right away. I have always been able to tell the difference between the twins. Considering what the nature of what is too happened he promised to help in any way he could.

"So Mia what are you going to do?" George asked as we walked around black lake. " Honestly Georgie I have no idea." I said. " In the future I take it that we're close?" George asked me. "Very, we got closer after Fred….." I started to say but couldn't finish but he understood anyway.

"So we have to find a way to get Fred to swallow his pride and ask you to the ball. That is not going to be an easy feat. He is incredibly stubborn." George said as we headed back up to the castle. "Well when Fred and I went on our first date in the original timeline he said the only reason he didn't ask me is because I already had a date and was afraid that my date was Ron. Which it wasn't ." I said as we reached the castle. "Who was it?" George asked as we headed into the Great hall for breakfast. " Victor Krum." I whispered which shocked George.

"Good morning George! Morning Mia!" Fred exclaimed. "Where have the two of you been?" Ginny asked as we sat down at the table. "We went for a walk. Hermione wanted some company and since none of the rest of you would wake up I offered to go with her." George said as he filled his plate as a nibbled on some oatmeal and fruit getting lost in my thoughts. "It's exciting isn't it Mia?" Ginny asked breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry Ginny, but what is exciting ?" I asked looking at the others for some help or indication.

"Mia they just announced the Yule ball is to happen on Christmas." George said with a grin. "So who are you going to ask to the ball?" I asked looking between him and Angelina. He got the signal and got up and walked over to Angelina and asked her to the ball right there and then. Which thankfully, she said yes to not that there was any question that she. Which,I knew that she would deep down. Just like how she said yes to his marriage proposal in the future. With those two on track if not earlier I still had Fred and Sirius to worry about. But which one to tackle first? Hmm I wonder. "So Fred who are you going to ask?" Harry asked as Luna came and joined us. " Hi Luna good morning." I said as she sat down next to me.

"Good morning Mia and everyone else." Luna said dreamily. "Well since George just asked who I was going to ask I have no idea." Fred answered and he waved to Luna in greeting. Luna being well Luna knew just what to say. "Fred are there Nargles around you?" Luna asked looking at him with big eyes like his answer was the best kept secret.

"Not that I'm aware. Why?" He asked looking anywhere but at me. "Well don't you like Hermione? Why not ask her to the ball?" Luna asked shocking anyone within earshot. And unfortunately one of those people was Malfoy. " Looney that's rich. A Weasley twin and the mud blood bookworm." Malfoy laughed but when only the Slytherin's laughed he got very quiet but the damage had already been done. I did all I could think to do. I ran.

 _ **Fred's POV:**_

"Freddie what are you doing?" George asked as I started to get up and go after her. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked. "You're going after her aren't you?" Harry asked as I advanced on Malfoy who looked to be shrinking by the minute as I reached my full height. "Malfoy, I was not raised with that word and I'm sure many of the others in this hall will agree with me. We do not want that vile word uttered around us." I said as I ran off to find where Mia went to as I heard the hall abrupt into applause.

"If I was Mia where would I go besides the library?" I asked myself as I headed out toward the grounds. There was a meadow towards Hogsmeade that she loves to go to. So I headed off in the direction of it and found her in no time I found her crying in a ball on the ground. I rushed over to her and scooped her up and carried her back up to the castle so that she didn't freeze to death. "Mia are you ok?" I asked as I continued to carry her. "Not really. Fred, why did you come after me?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious Mia?" Fred asked as he put me back on my feet as we made it back to the castle. "I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this for the last year. Looking for the perfect opportunity just to tell you. But I have come to realize that there will never be the 'perfect' opportunity. "Mia, my Mia I'm crazy about you and I not only want to take you to the ball. But I want you to be my girlfriend if that's ok. I know we haven't been on a date yet. But it just feels right you know." Fred said as tears formed in my eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I have been crazy about you since the moment I met you." I said as he kissed me right there and then.

We were so lost in each other that we didn't hear anyone else around us. That was until we were forcibly torn apart."What the bloody hell do you think the two of you are doing?" A red-faced Ronald Weasley asked as he put a firm grip on my arm. I was sure that it was going to leave a mark. "Ron let me go you're hurting me." I cried if George hadn't been right there I think if George hadn't been there to hold Fred back he probably would have hit Ron. "Let her go Ron." Fred spat as he fought against George's tight hold. "Why? She's just a cheap whore." Ron said with malice what he didn't count on was Harry and his right hook. Because of the hit that Harry landed on him, he hit Ron so hard that it caused him to release me.

I ran to Fred who had been released by George and into his arms. "Weasley no one calls my sister a cheap whore. George grab him let's take him to McGonagall. Mia are you ok?" Harry asked as George went to grab Ronald. "I'm fine Harry just a little shaken up." I said as Fred picked me up. "I'll keep an eye on her Harry I don't want her anywhere near that monster." Fred said pointing towards his brother. "Besides Freddie has a letter to mum to write." George said right before they escorted Ronald towards McGonagall's office.

Fred started to walk towards the common room with me in his arms. " So Mia I have a few things that I would like to ask you if that's alright." Fred said looking at me waiting to see if it's okay. "Yea, sure what is it." I asked. "Well I'd like to ask you to the ball. But I would also like to ask you to be my girlfriend. That is if you want to." Fred started to ramble before I stopped him. "Yes." I said shocking Fred. "Yes to what?" Fred asked . "To both, but there is something that I need to tell you. But we need to talk about some things when we're alone." I said as a cat patronus came up to us. "Miss Granger and Mister Weasley if you could please join us in my office. Oh and Mister Weasley there is no need to owl your mother as I will be owling her later if there is anything you need to tell her I will let you send a letter with mine as well." McGonagall's voice said as Fred put me down and grabbed my hand as we headed towards McGonagall's office. As we grabbed each other's hands and began to glow a brilliant gold that was seen throughout the castle. I was frightened so naturally I embraced Fred in a hug which only caused the glowing to glow brighter. We didn't know what to do. Shortly McGonagall and Dumbledore where there with Harry and the other's behind them. "Minerva owl the Grangers and the Weasley's." Dumbledore said. "But why sir?" Harry asked. "Children I know that this is going to be hard at the moment but you need to let each other go." Dumbledore said as McGonagall left to owl are parents. As soon as we let go the glowing stopped. "Now that's under control why don't we relocate to my office." Dumbledore said as we all nodded.

 **Dumbledore's office**

"Miss Granger have you gotten around to telling him?" Dumbledore asked. "Not quite but I did end up telling George. Seeing as he was the one that originally helped me. I was going to tell him later today when we were alone." I said looking anywhere but at Fred. Which Dumbledore nodded to. I take it you didn't know that you were soul bound?" Dumbledore asked as McGonagall, Molly and Arthur came into the room. "THEY'RE WHAT!" Molly shouted. "Hold that thought Molly." McGonagall said as she looked at me with sad eyes. "Miss Granger, no Hermione I'm sorry to say this but when I was sending the owl to you're parents this came from the auror's saying that you're parents had been killed." She said in a soft soothing voice. But at that moment everything started to shake. This caused Fred to get up and pull me into his arms. Causing us to glow but slightly dimmer this time. "Mia it's ok. I'm here for you." Fred said as he affectionately patted my hair as I started to cry. As the tears started to fall I found myself in Fred's lap and my head hidden in his chest. Once I had calmed down I took my head out of Fred's chest and looked at everyone. I noticed that everyone was looking at me with sad eyes. "We're so sorry for your loss. Professor McGonagall will accompany you and Fred to go and get your belongings from your parents house. But before that happens there is a few things that need to be dealt with. First off, the issue with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. I have seen the memories from the incident from both Harry Potter and George Weasley. And Mister Weasley I should expel you for what you did and said to another student." Dumbledore said as we all saw Ron visibly start to sweat. "RONALD WEASLEY !" Molly yelled. "What exactly did he do Albus?" Arthur asked as Ron flinched at the volume of Molly's voice. "Well for starters he forcibly grabbed Miss Granger as well as called her a cheap whore." Dumbledore said as Arthur and Molly looked like they were about to yell at Ron. "But instead of expulsion. You will be going to detention every other night for the rest of the year. As well as anger management three times a week."Dumbledore said shocking us all. "Moving on now. Mister R. Weasley please return to your dormitory." McGonagall said as Ron exited the room as fast as he could. "Molly. Arthur deal with him later right now there is a more serious matter that we need to address." McGonagall said as both Molly and Arthur nodded in agreement. "Well as you can see when both Fred and Hermione and in each other's embraces they have some sort of glow. What we can tell is that it's because of a soul bound."Dumbledore said as two owls flew in and dropped two letters in my lap. "Fred this one is for you." I said as I handed him the letter as I tore open mine.

 _Dear Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley,_

 _We here at the ministry would like to congradulate you and Weasley on your soul bound and marriage. We hope the both of you will have many wonderful and magical years together._

 _Head Department of Soul Bonds & Marriages_

 _Lyra McCall_

"So we're married ?" Fred blurts out saying exactly what I was thinking. "Yes, it's rare and hasn't been seen in years. It's one of the most powerful pieces of magic out there." McGonagall said. "And because of you two being married you are getting one of the married student quarters in Gryffindor Tower. But before that happens Hermione its time you need to tell them now." Dumbleore said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : Questions

"But before the two of you even see your new quarters we have a few questions. If you don't mind Albus, do you?" Molly Weasley asked as we were all seated in the headmasters office. "I don't mind. I'm pretty sure we have more than a few questions." Albus said. "Ok, then who wants to go first?" McGonagall asked. "I'll start. Mia, my does this soul bound thingy happen in the future. I'm assuming you somehow traveled back in time." Fred asked. " Yes I traveled back in time with future George's help. But to save the person that means the most to me. Yes it did happen but not till a little bit later on." I said as I was starting to get a little chocked up. "Who where you trying to save?" Fred asked as I just gave him a sad look with tears in my eyes. "Oh, me you came back to save me." Fred sais as he embraced me in a hug. "Are you allowed to tell us what happened exactly?" McGonagall asked. "To be safe probably not, but there is one thing that does need to be done and soon." I said. "What is that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked looking down at me over his glasses. "Sirius needs to be cleared and in a few months I know where Pettigrew is and we can use him to clear Sirius. Harry needs to be far away from the Dursleys. And with his godfather cleared they can live together." I said as the others look at me in shock at my boldness. "So where is he?" McGonagall asked. " Riddle mansion." I said bluntly. "Let's get some Auror's over there immediately.

 **A Few hours later:**

In what seemed like no time at all Pettigrew was captured and Sirius Black was free of all charges. What we didn't expect was for him to come up to Hogwarts the minute after it happened. Not that I would blame him. He just wanted to make up for lost time with Harry.

"Mia, I don't know what you did. Not to mention how you did it for that matter. But there is nothing that I can ever do or give you that can repay you for giving me my life back. As well as, getting Harry away from those sorry excuses of relatives." Sirius said right as the doors to the great hall and there stood Madame Bones looking seriously pissed off. This caused Fred to shift in his seat uncomfortably. Like he already knew what was going to happen before it even happened. "Pup, hide me before she sees me." Sirius said cowering behind his godson. "Sirius what did you do to Susan's aunt?" I asked looking between the two. "Sorry to disturb you Albus but is he here?" She asked looking throughout the tables as Dumbledore stood acknowledging the woman in front of him. "You're husband is at Gryffindor table I believe catching up with his godson. I saw no harm in letting him join us for dinner. I apologize for the inconvience Lady Black." Dumbledore said as he sat back down. "I really can't be mad not only did we lose so much time with each other he lost it with both Susan and Harry who should have grown up like siblings." She said as she walked towards where Sirius was sitting. "Oh, honestly I'm not mad. You think being locked up for twelve years would have matured you a little bit at least. But I wouldn't have you any other way." Amelia said right before Sirius stood and pulled her into a long embrace. Once he released her "Honestly, losing two of my best friends has matured me a little bit. But there are more important matters that need to be dealt with after dinner." Sirius said as they both sat down and Susan came over to sit with her 'family'. "You're going to try and get Harry out of the tournament aren't you?" Fred asked as Ron chose that moment to enter the hall. "You guys haven't told him yet have you?" Ginny asked as she put another piece of chicken onto her plate. "Not quite. We're still kind of pissed at him. Even though you're mum is insisting on throwing us a 'proper' wedding over the summer." I said as I blushed at the thought of the prospect. "To answer your question Mia, he is getting out of me over my dead body will he compete. James and Lily would be rolling over in their graves if they knew." Sirius said as a tear started to form in his eyes and Amelia reached over and squeezed his hand in comfort. That made me feel like we all were going to be alright that there is a brighter tomorrow just as long as there was love. "So when are you two seeing you're new quarters?" George asked. "McGonagall is showing us after dinner." Fred said .

 **After dinner:**

Turns out George wanted to see the room as well as Harry. But I'm not all that surprised. With one of the boys being my surrogate brother and the other being my new Husband's twin brother. But we were all excited. McGonagall was leading us to our new quarters that as it turned out was just around the corner from the Gryffindor Tower.

"So Miss Granger and Mister Weasley I hope you both will hold yourselves with dignity we're allowing you both some freedom don't blow it." McGonagall said as Fred and I shared a look before Harry spoke up. "Actually, Professor McGonagall Hermione is a Weasley now. Since she is married which happened the moment the soul bound was initiated." Harry finished after receiving a questioning look from McGonagall. "You have a point there Mister Potter. My apologizes Missus Weasley." McGonagall said. "Professor we are friends outside of school and you can just call me Hermione you know that right?" I asked it felt kind weird having someone who I've known since I was eleven call me a missus it's kind of like Harry or Ron calling me it. "No problem, Hermione. We are here everyone." McGonagall said as we stopped in front of a painting of four children that looked like the four of us surprisingly. "The password is True Love." Enjoy and I hope George and Harry keep the password to themselves enjoy you two. Goodnight." McGonagall said as she walked away towards her quarters.

"Well my wife shall we?" Fred asked gesturing towards the portrait whole with his goofy grin on his face. "We shall husband." I said as we headed into our home for the next year if not longer. And looking around it was simply amazing decorated in the Gryffindor house colors looking almost exactly like the Gryffindor common room except it had an eat in kitchen and a huge bathroom complete with a soaker tub and walk in shower. To be honest the entire suite was breathtaking down to our walk in closet.

"It's awesome you two we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun guys." George said as he and Harry excited out of the portrait whole and towards the Gryffindor Common Room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on Cold Winters Night:_

" _It's awesome you two we'll see you tomorrow. Have fun guys." George said as he and Harry excited out of the portrait hole and headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room._

"Mia, since tomorrow is Saturday I was wondering if you and I could talk. I have a few questions that I never got answered at Dumbledore's office." Fred asked as I was on the staircase to head up to get a shower and get changed. I turned around and smiled the widest smile in ages. "Sure but I'm going to get cleaned up first and into something more comfortable. Why don't you make us some coco at least while you're waiting on me." Mia said as I nodded in agreement after following her to our bedroom so I could get changed. Once we entered we were amazed by what we saw. The entire room was done in Gryffindor colors and it looked amazing. I went over to what I assumed was my dresser pulled out my pajamas and clean underwear giving Fred some privacy while he changed. I turned around and was shocked all over again. The bathroom was beautiful but very expensive looking all done in marble and chrome. I filled the soaker tub with hot water and got in and relaxed. I quickly lathered my body in my lavender shower gel and washed off. Then I washed my hair with my vanilla shampoo and conditioner. After it was washed out I got out of the tub and wrapped a red fluffy towel around my body and another around my hair. I changed into my pajamas a red tank and black bottoms. I put my hair in French braids before opening the door to the bedroom and putting the dirty laundry in the basket as I headed down to meet Fred in the common room. He was just in pajama bottoms no top. It made me blush even though in my time we had been married for 2 years before he perished. "Hey Freddie." I said as I came up to him I noticed he had two cups of coco with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. "Hey don't we sit on the couch and talk." Fred said hanging me my coco which I took and immediately took a sip. "Mmm, delicious! Thank you Freddie." I said as we sat on the couch. "You're welcome, Mia." Fred said. "So, you have a few questions?" I asked as I tucked my legs under me. "More than a few but yes I do. You know about the future. How is that?" Fred asked. "Future George found a spell that could send my mind into my past body to save a few people that perished. You included." I said. "Okay, next question. Do we have any children. And how old are they." Fred asked. "Twins, two girls. Lyra and Bianca. They're almost a year old. That's all that I can tell you because that may change because of the changes in the timeline." I said as I set my mug on the coffee table just as Fred decided to do the exact same thing. Right before turning towards me and taking my hand in his making the both glow slightly. We smiled at each other just before he captured my lips with his.

Our kissing quickly escalated into snogging. Currently I was straddling him. He broke the kiss briefly. "Mia, are you sure?" Fred asked breathing heavily. "Yes, I'm sure." I said as Fred stood carrying me to our bedroom. Right before we get to our bedroom there is a knock on the portrait. "Fred leave it." I said as I nibbled on his neck. "Mia, what if it's one of our friends. Something bad could have happened." Fred said putting me down. "Mia go in the room I'll be there in a minute." Fred said grabbing his wand. "Okay se safe." I said as I watched Fred ask who was at the portrait and they wouldn't answer so he opened it and there was Ginny almost in tears. "Geese Gin you scared us half to death." Fred said lowering his wand. "Us?" Ginny asked looking around until she found me. "Yes, myself and my wife, I believe you've met. Mia you can come down it's Ginny." Fred said as I dtarted coming down the stairs.

"Oh,thank god! I was looking everywhere for you. Harry said Fred was here and that he might know something. But he never said that you both got married!" Ginny exclaimed hugging both of us. "Well, it wasn't that exactly. We had a soul bond happen. We will explain more of it in the morning. But you need to get back to the common room before Fitch, or Snape catch you even though we're not that far away from Gryffindor tower." Fred said right before the light went off in Ginny's head. "Oh. You're right. I'll see you in the morning." Ginny said waving as she headed toward the Tower. Fred grabbed me and started kissing me as soon as the portrait closed picked me up and started carrying me towards our room. Fred slammed the door shut with his foot. On the way to the bed I lost my shirt along the way. Fred started kissing down my neck as he walked us over to the bed.

Once we were at the bed he set me down and just looked at me. "See something you like Mister Weasley?" I asked being a smartass and he knew it by the grin that appeared on his face. "Of course, I do Missus Weasley." Fred said before coming over to join me on the bed and started snogging me. He then started kissing down my body only pausing to suck on my nipples. He was making me feel amazing. When he got to the top of my bottoms he took them off with ease. Leaving me only in my lacy blue thong. "My, my not so innocent as you seem and you're all mine." Fred said licking his lips. I was almost afraid and I think he sensed that. "There is nothing to be afraid of Mia." Fred said kissing my forehead to reassure me. He knew I was a virgin we talked about that earlier. Technically George brought it up. Fred then took my thong off right before taking his pants off. Then he took me into his mouth. Which let me tell you was amazing. It felt like heaven even remembering how it was the first time around. He stopped and I took him into my mouth and went back and forth pushing him to the edge. When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed me off of him. "Mia I'm going to warn you know it might hurt at first but it will get better." Fred said right as he was climbing on top of me. Just before he entered me he winked. But that's the prankster in him. But I think it's also that he was trying to keep me calm which helped.

He entered me and stopped so that I could get use to his size. After a minute he moved and popped my cherry and kept going. At first it did hurt, but then it felt amazing. It didn't take long for the two of us to climax after we did Fred slid us underneath the covers where we fell asleep. And it was the best night's sleep since he passed during my timeline.

 _ **One Month Later:**_

 _ **Normal Prov:**_

"Where is she!" Fred bellowed throughout the Great hall. "Mister Weasley. Calm down." Professor McGonagall said standing to her full height. "No, I want to know where and who took my wife NOW!" Fred exclaimed as the Great Hall started to shake. "Freddie. Did you try the Library?" George asked as he moved towards Fred slowly as to not startle him. "I did I looked everywhere." Fred said as his magic started to crackle around him right before Ginny walked up to the twins. " Freddie, I found her and you won't be happy with what happened." Ginny whispered as Harry came over to the siblings.

"Who?" Fred asked looking throughout the hall. "Malfoy." Ginny said. "Malfoy what the fuck did you do to my wife?" Fred asked while advancing on the blonde Slytherin. "Harry, run hurry got get Mia and quick! She's in the third floor girl lavatory." Ginny said pushing Harry towards the exit so he could go get the only person that could keep Fred from killing Malfoy. "Nothing, that the mudblood whore didn't deserve." Malfoy said standing so that he was facing Fred. It took both Lee and George so that he didn't pumble Malfoy into the ground. "Mister Malfoy, what did you just say?" McGonagall said as she strode over to where they were standing. It was so quiet you could only hear Fred struggle against his brother and best friend. Everyone wondering what had happened to Hermione. "Mister Malfoy answer Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore said as Mia came into the hall with Harry's help. She was covered in bruises. "He beat me to a pulp and suggested to Goyle and Crabbe that one of them should rape me. If Ginny hadn't happened on me they probably would have. They kept saying that is what mudblood sluts deserve. Freddie, babe please release him I need help." Mia said as Lee and George released him and he ran to Mia. "Malfoy, consider yourself lucky in this moment. If there's any lasting damage not even your father will save you from me. Either way we will be pressing charges." Fred said as Mia nodded her head in agreement as she silently cried into Fred's chest. "Fred go get Mia to the Hospital Wing NOW." Ginny said pushing Fred towards the exit to get Mia to Madame Pomphery. Who was not that far behind the couple. " , in my office NOW. I will meet you there once I am finished here and see how bad the damage is." Albus Dumbledore said as Malfoy stopped off to the Headmasters office. "Albus, should I summon the Malfoy's and Weasley's?" Snape asked coming over to where the headmaster was standing. "Not yet I want to survey the damage. But I know for a fact that we may have to get the lawyers involved." Albus Dumbledore said as he headed up the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore wasted no time getting up to the infirmary. When he got there Mia was on a cot as Pomfery surveyed how bad the damage was. Fred was next to her holding onto her hand. He kept saying that he wanted Malfoy sent to Azkaban for what he had done. The others were waiting outside."Poppy, how bad is it?" Dumbledore asked as he made his presence known. "We're still surveying the damage. But I think you should get the Malfoy's and the rest of the Weasley's here now. And you might want to summon Lady and Lord Black especially since Mia is best friends with their godson and basically part of the family." Pomfery said trying to get the headmaster out of the infirmary to give the couple some privacy. "You have a point. And either way after this is resolved I think it's wise that Miss Granger-." Professor Dumbledore started to say but was cut off by Fred. "I'm sorry Professor, but she's a Weasley and married you know that better than anyone." Fred said as he crossed his arms over his chest. By his body language you could tell that he found it very insulting. " My apologizes Mister Weasley. As I was saying I don't think MISSUS WEASLEY should be alone and should have at least one person with her at all times." Dumbledore said before leaving to summon everyone. "I'm not sure given the circumstances if this is good news or if it's even still viable. But Hermione you're pregnant. Very early, if my calculations are right. Which they always are. No more than three weeks to be exact." Poppy said as Fred grabbed onto Mia's hand as he sat back slowly in the chair next to Mia's bed. "Let the other's in." Mia said looking at Fred so that he could go get them. Right before the doors flew open and the Black – Potter's and the Weasley's came into the infirmary. "I WANT THE MALFOY HEIR'S HEAD ON A PLATTER NOW!" Sirius bellowed. " Sirius calm down." Amelia said as she smiled at the young couple. We had recently found out that Mia was adopted and her birth parents were none other than Lord and Lady Black. Lady Black put her up for adoption after Sirius was wrongly accused and couldn't raise two children by herself. "Daddy, calm down I'll be okay. But you might want to sit down." Mia said as soon as she saw her parents she smiled and started to cry. "Awe, please don't cry princess." Sirius said as he sat on Mia's other side as Amelia embraced Fred in a hug followed by his parents. "Well you all might want to sit down actually." Fred said not looking into any of their eyes. But before saying anything he looked at Mia to see if it was alright. She nodded as everyone sat down. "Mia's pregnant. But the pregnancy probably is no longer viable thanks to the beating that Malfoy gave her. But I believe that the little shit also known as Malfoy could possibly get off of it because of how Dumbledore was talking earlier." Fred said as everyone started to cry. "That won't happen on my watch. No one does this to my daughter. Where is Dumbledore now?" Lady Black asked. " In his office 'reprimanding' Malfoy. It's probably just detention with Snape." Harry said speaking for the first time. "I'm sorry to interrupt I know that this might not be the easiest to hear. But it still needs to be said and soon." Pomfery said as Lady Black stood up and quickly deciding that Dumbledore could wait. "Mia, Fred I'm so sorry but the baby is gone." Poppy said right before Mia broke down in hysterical sobs. Fred got on the bed with her and held her to his chest and rocked her back and forth saying that they could always try again in the future. "Not that it's not a major loss, but is there anything else wrong with her after the beating she received?" George asked moving to stand near his twin so that he could be there if he was needed. "That is the only thing that is off. Well minus a few bruises that should heal within a few days." Pomfery said as there wasn't a dry eye in the Hospital Wing. "Siri, would care to escort and me to the Headmasters office?" Amelia said looking at Sirius sending a message to him without actually saying anything. "Sure. Molly and Arthur care to join us. Those two are in capable hands and I don't think they are in any shape to defend themselves against the Malfoys. They're not going anywhere soon. The others will keep an eye on them." Sirius said as he saw the worry in the older Weasley's eyes as soon came in to join the others. "You're right. Poppy can you keep an eye on them until we get back." Molly said as the adults headed up to the Headmasters office and the children wove around Mia's hospital bed. "I would hate to be Professor Dumbledore right now." Susan said as the others nodded in agreement. Knowing how close and protective Sirius and Amelia were of their only child. "Oh guys you're rings arrived today." Ginny said handing Fred the rings as the tears continued to fall down her face.

 **Headmaster's office**

"So he beat up a muggleborn student how is that relivant? It's been going on for years. You yourself know that professor." Lucius said smirking evilly. "That is not the point Lucius. It's WHO he attacked." Snape said as Dumbldore nodded in agreement. "Okay, WHO did Draco attack?" Lucius asked before the other adults entered the room. "He attacked MY DAUGHTER and caused her to miscarry." Sirius said. "You don't have a daughter bloodtraitor. "Yes, I do Cissy. Her name was Hermione Granger." Sirius said as all the color drained out of the Malfoy's and Dumbledore's faces. They knew that this won't end well. " I take it Amelia is her mother or just here for support." Narcissa said. Before the ladies could start fighting like they almost did at Sirius and Amelia's wedding. "You know damn well that she is. Now let's get down to business before we call the Auror's and have young Draco arrested." Sirius said as he and the others sat down.

Dumbledore started to chuckle. "No one is getting arrested." Dumbeldore said with a straight face. "Actually, he will be. He caused the death of an unborn child. I have a feeling that this is not the first time that this has happened in this school. So I wouldn't be surprised if my the end of term you're replaced." Amelia said from her seat near Sirius who if looks could kill Draco would be dead where he stood. After that was said you could see that everyone who didn't already know phycially paled. "And he will be arrested. I promise you that on the fact that I'm the head of the magical law enforcement. And you DO NOT want to piss me off." Amelia said as she slammed her hands down on Dumbledore's desk right before summoning her patronus and sending it off to the head of the Aurors. "I don't think that we should bother Mad-Eye with a school yard argument." Dumbledore said as the Malfoy's nodded in agreement right before the door opened. And there stood Mia and Fred flanked by their family and friends. "Mom?" Mia asked with tears still coming down her face. The others were shocked that she was even standing. Especially after everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. "Yes, baby?" Amelia said turning around to face her daughter and son-in-law. "Grandpa is looking for you. He's outside the office." Mia said as everyone was wondering who the two were talking about. "He loves to be difficult doesn't he." Amelia sighed as the others that knew who they were talking about nodded in agreement. "Who's your grandfather Miss Granger? Dumbledore asked. " I will not say this again HER NAME is Hermione Lillian Black –Weasley. YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME, MY WIFE OR MY SON IN LAW!" Sirius bellowed getting angrier by the second. "Sweetie, why don't you and Fred go get you're grandpa and bring him up here." Amelia said smiling at her daughter while trying to get Sirius to calm down. Which was no easy task. "I wish I could. He said if he did, that he would more than likely KILL Draco Malfoy and that it was probably in his best interests to wait for you and daddy outside the headmaster's office."Mia said standing in the doorway only moving when the Aurors came in to arrest young Draco. "AMELIA, YOU DIDN'T!" Albus bellowed. " Oh, I did. And they're not just here for young Draco. They're here for you as well." Amelia said with a grin as Draco and Albus were handcuffed as the Head of the department ascended the stairs up to the office. "To answer your unasked question Mia's grandfather is ME." Mad-eye said as the fear became apparent on Dumbledore's face. You could hear a pin drop in the office. "Malfoy, you're son has wronged my family and therefore must pay the price. Especially since there was a life lost today." Mad-eye said. "You have no proof that the boy did anything wrong Alastor." Dumbledore said smugly. "Yes, we do. And proof that this isn't the first or second incident that something like this has happened since you became Headmaster that you just swept under the rug." Mad-eye said as Dumbledore went wide eyed. "Kids, why don't you get Mia to go lay down. We'll meet you in Fred and Mia's quarters when this is all dealt with." McGonagall said as she was coming up the stairs and surveyed the damage. They simply nodded and left leaving for the Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting Mia to lay down was easier said than done. "Come on Mia I'll lay down with you." I said as I directed her to our rooms. We've had more than one surprise since our soul bond was completed. I think the one of the most shocking would be finding out that Mia was adopted. Finding out that Sirius and Amelia were her parents wasn't all that bad.

Even if you count having your manhood threatened. Not that I would ever dream of treating her wrong. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. I couldn't get her to lay down upstairs but I could get her to lay down next to me on the couch as we hung out with our friends and family.

"Malfoy better hope that he's behind bars for a while. Otherwise I might not be held responsible for what I do." I said as Mia fell asleep on my chest. We all continued to talk quietly after that so we wouldn't wake her. Mostly because Mia was worse than Rom if she was woken before she wanted to be woken up.

"So Fred, you know that you can't protect her from everything?" Ron asked with a knowing look at his older brother. Right before Fred could respond the portrait opened and there stood Sirius, Mad-eye and Amelia.

This thankfully, didn't wake up or even cause Mia to stir. "She is so you're daughter." Amelia chuckled softly which caused a weird look directed at her from both Fred and Sirius. This caused Amelia to clarify what she meant. "Sirius hated to be woken unless he was ready. He also could sleep through just about anything. He's been like that since Hogwarts to the best of my knowledge." Amelia said smiling up at her Husband. Who smiled back at the amazing woman in front of him.

"She's right. But we do need to wake her. Because we have a serious matter to discuss with the both of you." Sirius said as everyone looked at Fred silently agreeing that he would be the one to wake the she demon.

Ron and George quickly using the coffee table barricaded themselves across the room. "Guys, she's really not that bad if you do it right." Fred said right before kissing her. This seemed to do the trick. Because she opened her eyes and looked around but only saw Fred. "I'm sorry to wake you but your parents and grandpa need to speak with us." Fred said sitting both of them up as Mia nodded in agreement. "Mom, Dad and Grandpa what's going to happen now?" Mia asked hoping that the outcome would be to her liking.

"Well Albus can never teach again. Even if he somehow isn't sent to Azkaban. Which is probably won't happen. The new head mistress is McGonagall. "Draco is however very tricky. At the very least he won't be able to come near you. At least alone or outside of classes. I highly doubt after this incident Fred, George Harry, Hannah or Ron will let you or Ginny go anywhere by yourself. Except save for the bathroom." Sirius said as the others stood behind us nodding in agreement. "So, he's basically getting or possibly getting off scott free for killing my child?" Mia asked as everyone held their breath as everyone looked at the adults in anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cold Winter's Night**

 **The Weasley temper**

They all knew that the blow up was going to happen, and it was going to be big.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHY WOULD THEY LET HIM OFF THE HOOK SCOTT FREE? HE SHOULD BE IN AZKABAN FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! HE SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO COME BACK TO HOGWARTS AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY WIFE! WHAT THE HELL! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE SAME BUILDING AS MY WIFE! LET ALONE ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" Fred yelled the Weasley temper showing its ugly head as Fred's face started to turn red.

Fred normally kept his temper in check, but that goes out the window when it comes to those that he cares about. Especially, me.

It's part of the reason why my parents have been so accepting of our situation. Plus they knew we were good friends first and that there was always something there. Or at least I think there was for me at least. I'm not so sure for him, but for me there was.

"Fred, baby calm down it will all be fine. This will work itself out we just have to be patient." I said as I rubbed his back lovingly. It normally soothed him when he got upset. Which wasn't that often. Sometimes we all wondered if he and George inherited the famous 'Weasley' temper, or if they had been adopted. They were so mild mannered all the time, unlike some of their other siblings, who where as hot- heated as they come, but were still some of my best friends. Fred slowly started to calm down.

"This is nowhere near fixed, but for now he's at least out of the castle if nothing else." Mad- eye said as the adults came in and sat on the other couch. After what had happened in the last 24 hours no one knew what to say.

"Daddy?" I asked looking towards my father. I had a question that had been with me during this entire ordeal. "Yes, Princess what is it?" Dad asked looking at me with love in his eyes. He said every time he looked at me he mostly saw my mother in me he didn't see much of himself in me. "Will I ever forget the child that I lost today?" I asked as fresh tears started to fall down my face. "No you will not Princess it will always be with you,but you will be able to move on and have more children. And knowing the Weasley family you probably will have a lot of children." Dad said with a chuckle at the end which caused us all to laugh. 

"Dad that sounds like something that Uncle James and you would have said while you were in school." I said in between laughter. This caused us all to stop laughing as Harry entered the room. We really hated bringing his parents up if we could help it. It made him think about all that he had lost. I wish that there was a way to bring back Aunt Lilly and Uncle James. It did not do well to dwell on the past even in thought and wishes. "Sorry to disturb Padfoot, but I had a thought." Harry said noticing that he had interrupted us. "No, it's okay Prongslet. You are family after all. We should have included you in this from the get go." Sirius replied indicating for Harry to continue. "We should probably get Mia to a healer. Make sure that medically speaking that she is okay after everything that she has been through tonight." Harry said as we all nodded in agreement.

"I have some pull in Mungo's so they probably will make in so that she would be seen quicker." Moody added to convince my father who was not a huge fan of doctors in any way. Taking him you would think we were pulling all of his teeth out. Especially when it came to me, he was seriously overprotective. If he hadn't know Fred for years I don't think that he would have been so accepting of everything that has happened.

"Not that we don't trust Poppy, but something seems off." I said trying to get dad on board. Which was pretty easy after the comment I just made. We headed straight to the floo after that with dad and grandpa leading the way. We all knew that dad was still not thrilled but was more accepting that it needed to happen.


End file.
